


A Kiss At Sunset

by RabidWeezul



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Haiku, Haiku ficlet, M/M, Riddles, Spirit Gate 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabidWeezul/pseuds/RabidWeezul
Summary: A haiku ficlet about a Valentine's Day haiku riddle.
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11
Collections: Spirit Gate Round 13





	A Kiss At Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the YGO Collab "Spirit Gate Round 13" held in February of 2021. They've just offered me a place in their Discord server with open arms, and have been unbelievably sweet and inviting.
> 
> The prompt I chose was "riddle", and I decided to do it in "hardcore mode"; It had to be written as a haiku ficlet, formatted in three paragraphs of 50, 70, and then 50 words. I chose to be cheeky and made the riddle a haiku too.

Atem is a true romantic. It’s touching the lengths he will go to in order to express his love. Remarkably creative and a lifelong lover of games, Atem has left Yugi a riddle in the form of a haiku. The words are in beautiful script upon a delicately folded card. 

“I’m high and looming,” the haiku reads. “I watch the sun set and rise / Through my many slats.” Yugi takes a moment to bite into one of the delectable chocolate-covered strawberries that Atem had left for him on the counter next to an enticing bottle of expensive wine. Atem, a man of many talents, had managed a perfect shiny temper on the chocolate. It glinted red in the afternoon light. 

An afternoon light that is currently filtering through the drawn shades leading out to their high-rise balcony. Of course. Yugi rolls his eyes affectionately, grabs the proffered wine, and goes to join his lover on the terrace. In the light of the setting sun, they embrace and kiss with abandon. 


End file.
